SCP-682
Summary SCP-682 is a large, vaguely reptile-like creature of unknown origin. It appears to be extremely intelligent, and was observed to engage in complex communication with SCP-079 during their limited time of exposure. SCP-682 appears to have a hatred of all life, which has been expressed in several interviews during containment. SCP-682 has always been observed to have extremely high strength, speed, and reflexes, though exact levels vary with its form. SCP-682's physical body grows and changes very quickly, growing or decreasing in size as it consumes or sheds material. SCP-682 gains energy from anything it ingests, organic or inorganic. Digestion seems to be aided by a set of filtering gills inside of SCP-682's nostrils, which are able to remove usable matter from any liquid solution, enabling it to constantly regenerate from the acid it is contained in. SCP-682's regenerative capabilities and resilience are staggering, and SCP-682 has been seen moving and speaking with its body 93% destroyed or rotted. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, potentially 5-A to 4-B, potentially higher via Power Absorption, possibly Low 2-C via death Name: SCP-682, "Hard-to-Destroy Reptile" Origin: '''SCP Foundation '''Gender: Possibly male, otherwise genderless Age: Unknown (As old as the universe) Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 3 and 9), Regeneration (At least High, likely Mid-Godly, stated by Dr. Gears that physical damage is irrelevant to it), Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Cannot be effectively harmed the same way twice, Ingenious intelligence, Immune to soul manipulation (Due to lacking a soul), Resistance to crystallization, mind control, absorption, incineration, radiation, fear, possession, matter manipulation on a subatomic level, reality warping, plot manipulation, power nullification, and biological manipulation from anything besides itself Can die and revive at will, Can become two separate entities if split into equal pieces, Can change its biological makeup from organic to inorganic at will, Can create localized space-time anomalies as a defense mechanism (These anomalies are similar to both the sudden appearance and disappearance of a black hole or the theoretical event of a sudden hole forming between our dimension and another), Power absorption, Can enter a "Rage State" where it blindly attacks the closest living target, Dimensional travel, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Its physical form is in a constant state of change and can grow and change very quickly to adapt to various scenarios, Has grown wings, spikes, extra eyes with bulletproof eye caps, large claws, and an anteater-like tongue), Telekinesis, Non-Corporeal (Described as coming from somewhere where time, space and states of matter operate very differently than they do normally, and that 682 as we know it isn’t a corporeal being), Acausality, Mind Manipulation (Can release radio waves making people forget entire concepts) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Destroyed an entire highway bridge by accident), potentially Large Planet level to Solar System level (Grew to the size of Saturn and destroyed and devoured the nearby planets throughout the solar system, Stated that 682 could possibly absorb SCP-123's power), potentially higher via Power Absorption, possibly Universe level+ via dying (Stated here that SCP 682 is a universal constant, and when it dies the universe it inhabits will cease to exist) Speed: Superhuman (Can outrun Mobile Task Force units, who are all physically peaked soldiers), higher with adaptation (Was able to adapt to being thrown around at the speed of light, Adapted to become as large as Saturn and was able to easily traverse the solar system) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class, higher through absorption and adaptation Durability: Large Building level, potentially Large Planet level to Solar System level, potentially higher via Reactive Evolution and Adaptation, potentially Universe level via Regeneration (SCP-738 stated that it would be impossible to destroy 682 without causing serious damage to/destroying the universe) Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range (Potentially much higher through adaptation), Cross-Dimensional travel Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extremely high (Was able to engage in complex communication with SCP-079, a sentient and constantly learning and evolving AI) Weaknesses: A few SCPs have been able to tame 682, including SCP-999, who literally tickled him into submission (though this only worked for a very short time) and SCP-053, a little girl who temporarily rendered him docile Feats: SCP-682's Termination Experiment Log *Can survive being constantly submerged in hydrochloric acid. *After being exposed to SCP-409, became immune to being crystallized. *Became immune to SCP-689 by gaining the ability to die and revive at will. *Resisted being absorbed by SCP-017, a living shadow that can absorb anything, being placed into its stomach. *Resisted being mind controlled by SCP-061, then absorbed its powers and used them to breach containment. *Tests involving SCP-123 were rejected because 682 could potentially have absorbed it. *During an interaction with SCP-173 it developed omnidirectional vision and eye caps that could deflect high-caliber sniper rounds *In one experiment, it was cut into perfectly equal pieces with a laser. Each piece then regenerated into a separate 682 with a separate conscience and developed skin that could reflect the laser. After one was severely damaged by security personnel, the other absorbed it and became a single being. *The Foundation used SCP-826, a set of magic bookends that made any literature between them into reality, to make a story tilted "The Generally Nice, Friendly Thing That Can And Will Kill SCP–682 Permanently if it So Much As Spots That Damn Lizard" real. After sending 682 into the story, the story was soon re-titled "The Generally Nice, Friendly Thing That Tried To Kill SCP–682 Permanently But Failed" and had a new chapter detailing an epic battle between the two, which 682 won handily. *After having 21% of its mass consumed by ants produced by SCP-743, it grew an anteater-like tongue and consumed the ants, regenerating twice as fast as normal. *After being exposed to SCP-063, gained the ability to change its biological makeup from organic to inorganic, and vice versa, at will. *Could not be killed by SCP-662. *Stated that a 60 Megaton Thermonuclear Bomb wouldn't kill it *Stated by SCP-738, who can make virtually anything happen for a certain price, that it would be impossible to destroy 682 without seriously damaging or destroying the universe. *After being exposed to and severely damaged by SCP-272, a nail that embeds itself in a person's shadow and limits them to movement inside said shadow, evolved luminescence from its skull. *SCP-343 refused to kill him. *After being exposed to SCP-536 gained the ability to restructure its body to resist extreme radiation, extreme changes in the laws of physics and the fundamental forces, and being instantly accelerated to the speed of light. It was then reduced to nothing but quarks and was able to regenerate. It found the entire experience enjoyable. *Bone structure is immune to the mucus of SCP-811, which can melt a full-grown man in seconds. Became completely immune to it after exposure. *Regenerated from being reality-warped into a housecat by SCP-1237 *Resisted being absorbed by, and instead took control of, SCP-1361. *Survived ingesting 200L of bodily fluids from SCP-1933, 26mL or more of which will instantly transform any matter it comes in contact with into Irish Cream. *Was able to absorb SCP-513's powers and used them to breach containment by creating site-wide illusionary copies of itself to create mass hysteria and kill 67% of site staff and 45% of site D-class personnel. All of this was done while it was asleep. *After being exposed to SCP-999 it gained the ability to unleash an unidentifiable wave of energy from its body which caused anyone within the wave’s range to collapse into crippling fits of laughter, allowing SCP-682 to escape and slaughter them. *Was able to return to the Foundation after being "traded" into SCP-702's pocket dimension *Was able to return to the Foundation after being taken into an alternate universe by SCP-507 *Ingested a kilogram of heroin and a liter of cyanide and only suffered a 45 minute heart attack, then consumed two more of each with no ill effects. *Killed the head of an experiment, by broken neck caused by blunt force trauma against a control panel, despite remaining in the testing area. *Immune to SCP-2140, which instantly rewrites the past of whatever comes in visual contact with it. *Resisted being possessed by Dr. Bright using SCP-963. *After a termination attempt involving SCP-2305, regenerated from .03 milliliters of blood, grew to the size of Saturn, and destroyed and consumed multiple planets in the solar system. *After five hours of fighting SCP-2617, SCP-682 released a series of radio waves, dissipating SCP-2617-C, which takes the form of a large nimbus cloud, destroyed all SCP-2617-A and SCP-2617-B instances, and made all personnel supervising the termination test forget the concept of Russia. *●●|●●●●●|●●|● was unable to abduct SCP-682 after having its name carved in 682's back, and was only capable of abducting the section of SCP-682's skin which had its name carved in it. *Dr. Gears stated that: "SCP-682 is not, in any way, a biological entity as we understand biology. It is a…thing, which has somehow formed a "shell" or "growth" that we have numbered SCP-682. What it is, I have no idea, but I doubt it normally has a form we would call "corporeal". Anything dealing with normal biological processes does not count with 682. Hurting it is like shaving the hair off a human: annoying, but not deadly. Time, space, and states of matter must function VERY differently where ever this thing is from, and it is functioning on those rules, not ours. It's like playing checkers against someone playing chess. it's the same board, but the rules and the pieces are totally different." Others Notable Victories: Majin Buu (Dragon Ball) Majin Buu's Profile Godzilla (Legendary) (Godzilla) Godzilla's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Goku Black (Dragon Ball) Goku Black's Profile Darkseid (DC Comics) Darkseid's Profile (Note: Speed equalized, 4-B Post-Crisis Avatar Darkseid) Notable Losses: The God Emperor of Mankind (Warhammer 40,000) The Emperor's Profile Reinhard Heydrich (Dies Irae) Reinhard's Profile (Note: Speed equalized, Dies Irae Reinhard) Inconclusive Matches: Doomsday (DC Comics) Doomsday's Profile Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile Kirby (Kirby) Kirby's Profile Amazo (DC Comics) Amazo's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Beerus (Dragon Ball) Beerus' Profile Composite Godzilla (Godzilla) Composite Godzilla's Profile Category:Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Monsters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Reptiles Category:Geniuses Category:Reality Warpers Category:Berserkers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Hax Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2